HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK
, ryo, samfree, Shinjou-P, Team MOER, Toraboruta-P, whoo |links = Mikuexpo.com, LA Official Website, NY Official Website, Dannykang.net, Facebook, Facebook }} Background * Description: MikuExpo/LA and NY 2014 was a set of concerts and events in the United States, with the official expo theme, "Sharing The World". Coinciding with the concerts were exhibitions such as a Halloween Party and an artwork themed "Universal Positivity" event at Wallplay. The official Nendoroid figurine was the Nendoroid Hatsune Miku: Halloween Ver. by Good Smile Company. The Blu-ray disc of the New York performance became available on July 31, 2015. It is available in both regular and limited editions. * Concert date: October 11-12th, 2014 (LA); October 17-18, 2014 (NY) * Time: ** LA *** October 11 (1st Show): Open : 6:00 PM - Start : 7:00 PM *** October 12 (2nd Show): Open : 11:30 PM - Start : 12:30 PM ** NY *** October 17 (1st Show): Open : 7:00 PM - Start : 8:30 PM *** October 18 (2nd Show): Open : 5:00 PM - Start : 6:30 PM *'Location:' ** NOKIA Theater, Los Angeles, California (LA) ** Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, New York (NY) * Entry fee: ** (Types of Seating, LA) *** MIKU LOVE VIP PACKAGE: $125 *** MIKU LOVE AREA: $75 *** GOLD: $65 *** SILVER: $55 ** (Types of Seating, NY) *** MIKU LOVE VIP PACKAGE: $125 *** MIKU LOVE AREA: $75 *** GOLD: $65 * Playlist №: 24 initially, with 3 encore songs * Company: Crypton Future Media, SEGA, MAGES. * Associations: Deino, Good Smile Company, piapro, Hobby Stock, PAPABUBBLE * Musicians and Producers: MKP39 ** Drums: Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima ** Bass: Tsuguhito Konno ** Guitar: Kota Nakamura ** Keyboard/DJ/Manipulator: Kei Suzuki * Special Thanks: ANA; Animate North America., Ltd.; Aniplex of America, Inc.; Bushiroad USA, Inc.; CBS & ; Celsys, Inc.; Crunchyroll, Inc; Daiichikosho Co., Ltd.; Good Smile Company, Inc.; Gumi, Inc.; Gunosy, Inc.; Hobby Stock, Inc.; Kadokawa; Kinki Nippon Tourist Co., Ltd.; Kinokuniya Book Stores of America Co., Ltd.; Mages, Inc.; Max Factory, Inc.; & New York Super Week; Papabubble LA; SEGA of America, Inc.; Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd.; Tamariba, Inc.; Tokidoki, LLC.; Tokyo Otaku Mode, Inc.; Wallplay; and Wowow, Inc. The official Hatsune Miku YouTube channel uploaded partial video footage of the New York performances on October 21, 2014, again on June 9, 2015, and again on June 15, 2015, to promote the concert's Blu-ray disc release. * * * Song list Gallery Hatsune Miku Halloween PDArcadeFT Module.jpg|Miku's Halloween costume to promote the Hatsune Miku Halloween Party and HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK, designed by ICA. Hatsune Miku 2014 Halloween Party Main Visual.png|The main visual for the Hatsune Miku Halloween Party, illustrated by Suoh. Miku Expo NY Blu-ray.png|Miku Expo NY limited edition Blu-ray disc. Miku Expo 2014 Wall Scroll.png|A wall scroll, sold at the expo. Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 448 Halloween.jpg|Miku's Halloween Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the expo. Hatsune Miku Lat 1 8 figurine - FamilyMart.jpg|Hatsune Miku Lat-type Autumn Ver. FamilyMart figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the expo. Miku Expo 2014 Path To The Future.png|"Path to the Future", main visual illustrated by apapico. Miku Expo 2014 Miroku.png|"Miroku", illustrated by rias coastline. Miku Expo 2014 Full Moon.png|"full moon", illustrated by mitzvah. Miku Expo 2014 3939s.png|"3939s", illustrated by utyako. Miku Expo 2014 Flower Song.png|"flower song", illustrated by onineko. Miku Expo 2014 Blue.png|"BLUE!!", illustrated by Rakchi. Miku Expo 2014 Sharing The World.png|Miku performing "Sharing The World". Miku Expo 2014 Senbonzakura.png|Miku performing "Senbonzakura". Miku Expo 2014 Colorful X Melody.png|Miku and Rin performing "Colorful × Melody". Miku Expo 2014 Fire Flower.png|Len performing "Fire◎Flower". Miku Expo 2014 Melancholic.png|Rin performing "Melancholic". Miku Expo 2014 Torinoko City.png|Miku performing "Torinoko City". Miku Expo 2014 Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro.png|Miku performing "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro". Miku Expo 2014 Piano X Forte X Scandal.png|MEIKO performing "Piano × Forte × Scandal". Miku Expo 2014 Pane Dhiria.png|KAITO performing "Pane dhiria". Miku Expo 2014 Parades.png|Miku performing "Parades". Miku Expo 2014 Shiroi Yuki No Princess Wa.png|Miku performing "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa". Miku Expo 2014 Just Be Friends.png|Luka performing "Just Be Friends". Miku Expo 2014 Luka Luka Night Fever.png|Luka performing "Luka Luka★Night Fever". Miku Expo 2014 Himitsu Keisatsu.png|Miku performing "Himitsu Keisatsu". Miku Expo 2014 Melt.png|Miku performing "Melt". Miku Expo 2014 Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru.png|Miku performing "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". Miku Expo 2014 Starduster.png|Miku performing "Starduster". Miku Expo 2014 Audience.png|The audience of the concert. Other Navigation Category:Events Category:Events featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Events featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Events featuring Kagamine Len Category:Events featuring Megurine Luka Category:Events featuring MEIKO Category:Events featuring KAITO